hero_vs_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk
|actor = Edward Norton (''The Incredible Hulk) Mark Ruffalo (the rest of the series) |voice = |inspiration = Bruce Banner/The Hulk from The Incredible Hulk |fullname = Robert Bruce Banner |alias = Bruce Banner Hulk (as his alter-ego) Bigfoot (referred to by Hawkeye) Dull creature (referred to by Loki) |personality = Hulk: Angry, hot-tempered, tough, powerful, loud, hateful (formerly), aggressive (formerly), impulsive, heroic, lovable, good-hearted, selfless, altruistic, sarcastic, comical Bruce Banner: Intelligent, level-headed, eccentric, sullen (formerly), sarcastic, comical, heroic, responsible, selfless |appearance = Hulk: Gigantic, very muscular, green skin, both dark olive (sometimes black) drab hair and eyebrows, bright green eyes, torn purple jeans, barefoot Bruce Banner: Slender, fair skin, messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, spectacles (sometimes) |occupation = Captain America's master sergeant (as the Hulk) Scientist (as Banner) Drifter (when on the run from the military) |alignment = Good |affiliations = The Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. The Revengers |home = Manhattan, New York Brazil (formerly) Guatemala (briefly) India (formerly) |family = Unnamed father |friends = Iron Man, Captain America, Nick Fury, Thor Odinson, Hawkeye, Phil Coulson, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, Loki Laufeyson, Skurge, Valkyrie, Korg, Sakaarian Rebels, Doctor Strange, Wong, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Rocket Raccoon, Groot |enemies = Loki (formerly), Chitauri, Abomination, Thunderbolt Ross (formerly), Ultron, Scarlet Witch (formerly), Quicksilver (formerly), Hela, Surtur, Grandmaster, Thanos, Black Order, Outriders |likes = His friends being safe, spending time with Betty (formerly), Betty being safe, Black Widow |dislikes = Loki (formerly), being called a monster, his friends being in danger, paparazzi, Betty in danger, Ultron |powers = Genius-level intellect (as Bruce Banner) Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Durability Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Endurance Underwater/Space survival Superhuman Leaping Healing Factor Invulnerability Metamorphosis |fate = Survives Thanos' snap. |quote = "Hulk smash!" "Puny god!" "AAAARGH!!!!" "Hulk Strongest One There Is!" |weapons = Fists (as the Hulk) }} Background Personality Banner is a genius as an expert in the field of gamma radiation. He is overly sarcastic by guessing Hawkeye's joke. After having exposed to the gamma bomb he gained another personality that is monstrous, called the Hulk, that he can change into after his heart rate goes at a certain point by getting too excited or angry. He tries to maintain his heart rate by calming himself down, but it seems that he's able to bring out Hulk by will alone. Banner's personality is that of a kind doctor who likes meeting new people, such as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, although he is not without a sarcastic side. He is a brilliant scientist whom Tony Stark likes and he makes great work which makes him a great scientist as well. Given that Bruce also sometimes can feel a little upset or angry and depending on what he's feeling. When he transforms into the Hulk then that means he's angry and he's not happy at all. But Bruce is a very nice guy and always helps out, even when it's very difficult for him to fit in with other people. He is known to also be very smart and intelligent and he knows what he's doing when he's performing experiments in his lab or workplace. He is on the same level of genius intellect as much as Stark and Shurui, and Hank Pym As the Hulk, his personality is the polar opposite to his intellectual self - much like the psychological Id, he is very aggressive, stubborn, and primal, incurred whenever Bruce is angry. Because of Hulk's temper, he causes destruction to his surroundings and beats anything in his path, however, he has a soft spot for animals. After some time, Hulk respected people and had the thought of helping them instead of hurting them, such as when the Hulk rescued Hawkeye's men from a helicopter crash. He can get along with people very well, but can be easily irritated by others if they think that Hulk is only a monster. Powers and Abilities Powers * Transformation: Due to the Gamma Radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans. Bruce has trouble with this ability as it only activates by pure aggression and requires force of will to summon it. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual consciousness, with one being Bruce and the Hulk. As of now, the Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Banner a handful of times. ** Superhuman Strength: As the Hulk, Bruce has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. Frankly he is capable of picking up any object he wants to. Bruce's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. ** Superhuman Durability: As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful, magical, and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His durability is similar to that of Thor, Ronan the Accuser, and the Thing. ** Environmental Adaptation: As the Hulk, Bruce can adapt to any environment, even airless space. Bruce can adapt to a wide diversity of hostile habitats. Bruce can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. He can even speak in these inhospitable habitats. Bruce can eat, drink, breathe, and function normally in any environment. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath, and his ability to adapt to his environment is an inherent property, which is also enhanced and amplified by his rage, excitement, stress, and necessity. ** Weaponizing: As the Hulk, Bruce had to make something useful out from any object and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: Hulk can heal even serious wounds within seconds. These attributes make him extremely difficult to kill, even if he is in his human form. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Bruce's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. ** Superhuman Stamina: Bruce's stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. ** Superhuman Speed: Bruce is capable of running faster than a human; Hulk could even surpass an aircraft while on land, he can swim at 100 knots, and keep up with Emil Blonsky. His reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes", fast. Abilities * Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Although he has not be formal training in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts; his fighting skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, makes Hulk a formidable opponent alone in single combat. In his human form, Bruce received training in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts; in Brazil from a hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist expert. * Genius-Level Intellect: Bruce possesses a genius-level intellect, famous for being one of the foremost geniuses of his generation. * Master Scientist: Bruce is one of the world's renowned scientist in fields such as Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics and, especially, Gamma Radiation. * Expert Tactician: Bruce is an extremely skilled tactician. * Multilingualism: Bruce is capable of fluently speaking English, Portuguese, Spanish, and Hindi. Equipment * Stretchable Pants: After the Battle of New York, Bruce became a consecrated member of the Avengers, he acquired a uniform with the main feature of stretching to fit his Hulk physique after his transformations. He uses a pair of trousers made with a flexible microfiber fabric, the material of which was shown to be extremely durable on several occasions, like when the team attacked the HYDRA Research Base, Bruce turned back into the Hulk with his pants still intact. * Battle Axe: As Bruce became a gladiator, the Hulk had gained a large special metallic battle axe that sutiable to his own size. *'Hammer:' With Bruce as a gladiator, the Hulk had also obtained a special metallic war hammer that aids him with battling others in the arena. After the Culver University's incident, Bruce used several pieces of equipment while he was a fugitive. Some of these were destroyed or confiscated by United States Armed Forces. To prevent clues, Bruce avoided the use of cr card, identity documents and phones. The materials he used included; * Wrist-Mounted Cardiovascular Monitor: A gauge used to monitor Bruce's heart rate, helping him to prevent a transformation into the Hulk. The first monitor was destroyed after Bruce's transformation in Brazil. The last one seen was given by Betty Ross and seized by United States Armed Forces. * Laptop Computer: A cheap laptop with an encrypted instant messaging software installed. Bruce used it to chat with "Mr. Blue" a.k.a. Samuel Sterns. Bruce always carried it in a backpack, so he could maintain a communication where he was. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters introduced in 2008 Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Time travellers Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in movies Category:Anti-heroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:H Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Iron Man characters Category:Thor characters Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Characters in comics Category:Characters in video games Category:Neutral characters Category:Transformed characters